War Banned Love
by Love's Never Lost
Summary: Their love forced to hide due to the magical war and their opposite sides but what will become of them... Rated M for later content
1. Chapter 1

I lay stroking the soft luminous blonde hair sprawled across the young face of the most beautiful specimen of mankind I've ever laid my eyes on. The rough exterior is all but a façade for the cruel harsh world moulded over time by his brutal piers who overthrow us all and love to remind us all of it in the harshest ways they can think of. Underneath however is far from what's on the surface, the guy I know and fell in love with is the one beside me, the one who in his own freedom would never hurt any living creature no matter the situation. The man I fell for is one who has been through so much but doesn't let it show. For me he is perfect we have been through so much and we share each others pain and want the same future with each other but that's unlikely to happen.

It's funny how out side of this bedroom we are worst enemies and are condemned to be on opposite sides but in here in this very room we can be whoever we want, in here there are no sides, there is no war, there is just us.

After watching this man boy sleep I can't help but be reminded of the trauma we have both been through and is still to face. I quickly wipe those thoughts from my mind as I watch the time figuring out if we have enough time for one more go at it before either of us are deemed as missing.

Just as I'm coming to a conclusion Draco's beautiful grey eyes slowly flicker open with specks of silver shining in his eyes as the suns rays hit them. This moment couldn't be any more perfect. Just as this thought crosses my mind Draco seems to have the same thought as pulls me in to a tight embrace once again making me forget the whole world around us. His soft lips touching mine brushing softly like silk holding the back of my head pulling me tightly into the embrace clearly wanting the same as I, do it once more before we return to the real world. What I wouldn't give to just stay in the moment forever.

*** BANG BANG BANG*** "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT YOU'LL BE SO SORRY YOU EVEN ATTEMPTED THIS! DRACO OUT HERE NOW!"

"Shit" exclaimed Draco pulling me out of that perfect moment "Look, look at me, I love you so very very much but you've got to go, right now before he gets in here"

Draco threw me my clothes; a pair of jeans and a hoodie that'll have to do sod the rest of my clothes, will just have to pray that he doesn't find them. Thank god I didn't wear skinny's yesterday, I think to myself, they would have been a nightmare to try and make a quick escape in. I scramble the few items of clothing I have and put them on before grabbing my wand and climbing down the fire escape.

As I shimmy down a floor via the drain I suddenly see a bright flash and a bang, as the room door is blasted open. I know what will happen next and I can't stand it so I do my best to hurry up but its no good I hear the "CRUCIO" and then I hear the gasp's of Draco as he tries his best not to scream out in pain,. Even I know that if he does that it'll only result in further torture. "Why the fuck didn't I shut the window" as say to myself but I have to keep moving I cant focus on what he's going through if I do I'll never get away.

By the time I reach the ground jumping 2 floors off the fire escape stairs, tears are streaming from my eyes and I struggle to breath, I so desperately want to return, to save him from that monster especially with all he's done for me, but if I do I'll be killed and so will he. I will just have to wait till he sends the owl if he's not too badly injured.


	2. Chapter 2

As I run through the back streets towards London and the leaky cauldron I think back to the night before locked up in the Malfoys dungeon. Just under 24 hours ago whilst running away from snatchers Ron Hermione and I had ended up splitting and so I disappeared to the forest of dean only to apparate right in front of Rodolphus Lestrange who immediately bond me and returned me to the Malfoy mansion.

As I was escorted through the main doors I caught out of the corner of my eye Draco lying on the floor, curled up in a ball clearly crippled with pain but no one went to help him instead they stood around whilst Lucius began shouting at him.

"True Malfoys do not squirm under any sort of pressure especially not the cruciatus curse you weak boy! I swear you are mine, you are such a disgrace to the name. We didn't rise to fame and glory by crying every time someone poked us or cursed us. AND YOU WILL LEARN THIS TOO BOY! The more you scream and cry and show that this effects you the more you will be inflicted by it! NOW GROW SOME BALLS AND MAN UP! CRUCIO!"

Less than 2 seconds later I heard the worst sound I could ever imagine hearing. I heard Draco scream out in true agony his body writhing on the floor. It was at that moment I truly knew how I felt towards him, I knew I could no longer live me life seeing him suffer and be tortured. I so desperately wanted to brake free of my bonds attack those animalistic members of what should be called society and throw myself over Draco and comfort him and make sure no harm ever fell on him ever again.

Unfortunately my plan wasn't going to happen as I was pushed off my guard falling to the floor smacking my shoulder against a marble fireplace. It wasn't until I saw blood rushing through my clothing that I realised I'd been injured, I was too focused on that poor boy in the room meters from where I'd fallen. As I was yanked to my feet and dragged through the house towards the basement all I heard were relentless screams ringing through the house sending chills reverberating within my bones, slowly tearing me apart as the torture continued for at least 2 hours when the whole house went silent. However this state of being was even more terrifying, what if they'd killed him. His poor fragile body lying there helpless on the floor whilst his father stands over and laughs at him denying any relation too him because he cares more about his image more than his fucking son. The longer the silence went on the more I wanted to rip out the bastards intestines and hang him from the banister with them.

"Now where is that useless piece of life that you claim is Harry Potter! WELL" Lucius' voice carried through the building like a gunshot. But, to my surprise rather than feel my whole insides fall 50 feet, I felt invigorated. This man who was hurting or may have even killed someone I truly cared for was giving me an audience with him; all I had to do when I got up there was to find a object harmful enough to severely harm a person. Sure a wand would have been helpful but that I hadn't had since I ran into Rodolphus and I wasn't going to see it anytime soon.

Whilst I scanned my memory for any objects with such a value that I'd seen whilst dragged through their so called home I heard heavy footsteps and hushed voices coming down the stairs towards me. As hard as I tried to remember what I'd seen on my way in all I could remember was Draco on the floor screaming and once that image was in the front of my head I couldn't do anything about it.

"Bind him up and take him to Lucius. QUICKLY" a snarly voice hollered and 10 seconds later I was once again bond and being dragged by two death eaters through the house again. My senses became distorted as I was dragged up into bright natural light again into the room I earlier saw Malfoy writhing in pain in. As the two death eaters kicked me two my knees sending a searing pain through my shoulder as they push there whole weight down on my damaged shoulder. I had totally forgotten about my shoulder but by the looks of it had been bleeding for several hours with fresh blood coming through again after the two death eaters lent on it. By the time my eyes adjusted themselves I was knelt in front of Lucius in what would be a living room. In any other home but here it was just a dreary grey room with sunbeams shining through the 4 windows lining the room with one chair in the whole room. An old fashioned chair with a detailed mahogany backboard decorated with a red velvet cushion seat, which Lucius was sitting on.

"Well well Mr Potter has nice of you to grace us with your presence" Spat Lucius viscously spraying saliva across my face but his foul breath was the last thing on my mind. I desperately searched the room for Draco but there was no trace of him not a single hair from his head seemed apparent.

"OI YOU FILTHY MONGRAL! LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM SPEAKING TO YOU!"

My eyes whipped back to Lucius as his face began showing a tint of red in his face the anger slowly rising in him from the lack of attention. And to be honest I could not tell you a word of what he said to me whilst I searched for Draco because I simply didn't care.

"You are a true disgrace to the word wizard Potter but I have more sense than to hand you over to the Dark Lord. Without you he can't return to power and so you'll be kept here till the Malfoys finally have control over the whole world! BUT, until then I'll have to just… entertain myself" a sly smile crossed Lucius' face as he spoke the last words but I didn't care anymore not now Draco was no longer here.

Or so I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Bring that lowlife disgrace that's apparently my son. IMMEDIATELY!"

Through the double doors a weak and injured Draco was escorted in, the colour in his face gone the life in his eyes non-existent. Even in this state my heart leapt, he's alive that's all that mattered as long as he was alive nothing else in the world mattered.

"Draco seeing as you are my son you have the first joyous attack on Potter" the smile on Lucius' face growing ever wider. "You will place the cruciatus curse on him and watch him suffer and then we will truly know if you can live up to the Malfoy family name. Do it my son and make the family proud!"

Draco slowly turned to me his eyes still dead but avoiding eye contact with me, I wanted so desperately for him to just look at me straight in the yes to see if he could feel anything towards me that I do to him. He raised his wand his hand shaking slightly his breathing heavy audible in the musky silent room. The next word came out as a scratchy yet forced whisper.

"Crucio…"

My body surged with pain my shoulder intensified but I bit my lip refusing to submit to them.

"DRACO WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT MEANT TO BE? You look your victim in the eye when you curse them further more you say the curse with force and meaning sending them into a ball screaming out in agony you pathetic worm did you not learn anything this morning!" His father fumed and almost immediately Lucius grabbed his wand pointed it directly at Draco and Shouted "CRUCIO" with the greatest force he could muster.

Draco fell to the floor gasping for air close to passing out writhing in pain.

"Ahaha good boy that's its you're finally not letting it get to you, come on keep it up"

"Lucius that's enough! You've put him through to much today!" Narcissa exclaimed staring her husband straight in the eyes. For several moments Lucius studied the predicament he was in letting g up on Draco letting him stand as Narcissa walked over giving him a hand to recover.

During those few minutes my heart shattered and my life started crumbling around me. Unfortunately it seems that Lucius caught on to that fact. As he moved the curse onto me my whole body writhed in pain every cell of my body had its own individual pain I tried my best to hold it in but I ended up biting through my lip just adding to my pain. All I could do was scream out in pain, so loud that it rung through my ears, Draco's head shot round his eyes catching mine and for the first time ever there was pain in his eyes from what he was seeing. However the tears then streamed uncontrollably from my eyes and everything around me turned into a blur my world consisted of nothing but pain every muscle was on fire and my head had constant images of all my loved ones being brutally murdered in front of my eyes over and over. My head felt like it was in a vice and it was being tightened constantly up to a point where I knew I would surely die.

"Haha such a weakling" Lucius snarled " He's even more pathetic than you Draco if that's even possible, haha"

My body froze in a spasm not a single muscle would allow me to move. My eyes continued to water even though there was no more forced pain just the residues of what came before but even so Lucius found it a hilarious situation.

"Haha aww look at it bitty Potter still crying aww do you want mummy to kiss your booboo better for you?" His tone thick with resentment and mocking "Oh that's right she's dead! The good for nothing mudblood! How'd you like to join her Potter then you can cry with her and tell her how Mr Malfoy was so mean to you" His snide remarks had a sting at the end of each like a scorpion with the smallest words striking me the hardest. "Get up Potter we're not finished yet, far from it, but I've had my fun maybe we should give someone else a go I'm sure everybody in this room is just dying to watch you die, hahaha"

The movement slowly returning to my limbs I slowly climb to my knees unknowing of how strong my legs are and deciding not to risk it. If I was in for more of this there was no point wasting my energy on trying to stand up whilst I was hollered at by the rest of the room.

"Lets see who's first…. Bella how about you"

Bellatrix's eyes lit up at this proposal reaching for her wand when Lucius cut her off

"Hmmm… maybe not let's see… I know how much all of you wish to have your turn and I know who deserves it the most"

The grin returned to his face sending chills to my bones and so I decide that if I'm going to be laughed at for going through that pain there is not point in appearing weak. I muster all the strength I have and stumble to my feet but this only made Malfoy grin even more. I stand up as straight as I can blood running down my face and arm waiting to hear who will be my next attacker.

Malfoy turned on the spot and started pacing the room continually grinning until he circled the whole room and sat back down in his chair.

"Oh Potter you are so foolish, you are easier to read than a book and so vulnerable for someone who been through what you have… what a pity" Even with the apparent sympathy in his voice he was clearly dying inside to burst out in laughter at my predicament. And then he spoke the name of who'd be my next attacker sending my world spiralling out of control smashing on the ground sending me dizzy to the point where I almost feel over once again.


	4. Chapter 4

"DRACO!"

Lucius spun his head directly to his son with a wild look of delight in his eye

"Draco son its your turn"

The colour drained once again from Draco's face as his glance switched between his father, me and his mother.

"come on Draco be a big boy time to put my training into action. PROPERLY this time"

"Lucius enough he's been through enough alre.." Narcissa protested

"SILENCE WOMAN! He has to do it or else I'll kill him and Potter! Up to you son"

Lucius' grin was at its widest making him look like a cheshire cat. Draco looked like a boy who'd lost his parents in a super market pure terror on his face with no idea where to go. He looked at me and I did my best to give him a look saying 'go ahead do it, it's the only option' he seemed to want to argue this point but couldn't think of another way out of it. He straightened up retrived his wand from his pocket and took a deep breath preparing himself.

"wait Draco do it with his wand, let him feel the pain of his wand being used by someone else"

Lucius held out my wand and Draco slowly replaced his wand taking mine from his father instead. He prepared himself again but this time there was no tell tale emotion in his eyes, he was putting on the exterior he uses that I'd not seen him use at his home.

I took a deep breath in preparing myself for the pain once more, waiting to fall to the floor once more in agony knowing that I could end up so injured that I never would see another day.

3….

Draco shifted in his stance straightening his back and lifting his head, the way he stood when we first met those oh so many years ago

2….

His eyes scanned the room looking at each indivdual smile on every single death eaters face especially his fathers who was almost jumping in his seat from anticipation of seeing the show

1….

In my head I told everyone I loved them shut my eyes and waited for the impact.

But it never came I opened my eyes and the world seemed to slow down to the pace of a snail. All of a sudden Draco spun on his feet so that he was facing his father. Lucius' grin suddenly dissapearing replaced with a look of confusion as Draco took a great breath and cried

"CRUCIO!"

Lucius fell off his chair curling on the floor in pain screaming out tears streaming from his eyes just like me only minutes ago.

"YOU DESERVE THIS FOR WHAT YOU HAVE PUT US THROUGH" Draco screamed at his father his gaze fell to his mother who like everyone else in the room where stood in shock unable to move as if they were statues. He sent his mum the most sympathetic gaze apologizing for what had happened but she just smiled at him with overwhelming kindness something Draco hadn't seen in a long time.

Draco took one last look at his father writhing on the floor before lifting the curse and then the rest happened all so quickly as soon as he lifted the curse everyone seemed to be mobile again. Spells started flying everywhere whilst Lucius lay on the ground motionless, Draco sprinted towards me shoving my wand in my hand and his in the other. Sent blocking spells repeatidly but as Lucius got to his feet Draco had one final remark.

"Goodbye father I hope someone murders you and when they do I'll throw a party for them"

And a moment later we apparated out of Malfoy Manor to the back streets of New York.

"Fucking hell. Where the fuck are we Draco?"

"We're on the back streets of New York. Couldn't apparate to the main streets people would see"

"New fucking York SHIT! What the hell Draco?"

"We came here when I was about 8 before all this crap started it's the one happy place I could think to go"

"That's all well and good but you should of kept us in the country you twit"

"what, why?" Draco was truly confused at this point this clearly wasn't what he expected to happen after we apparated.

"apparating between countries is illegal if anyone goes looking for you they'll see you apparated here whereas they'd have no idea if we stayed in England"

"ILLEGAL! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK WAS GOING ON BEFORE HAND? WHAT MY FATHER DID TO YOU WAS ILLEGAL WHAT HE DID TO ME WAS ILLEGAL! I'D RATHER BRAKE THE LAW AND GO TO A LARGER COUNTRY WITH YOU THAN STAY THERE!"

Draco was shouting but it wasn't shouting to scare me it was a release of anger, he started crying and he released it all and all I could do was stand there and watch.

"I COULDN'T STAND SEEING WHAT HE DID TO YOU IN THERE! What I did to you in there…" his voice slowly trailing off and the tears becoming heavier.

"Draco calm down we're out we're safe" I tried comforting him but the tears came in great sobs now so I took him into an embrace holding him tightly whilst his sopping wet face rested on my shoulder.

"Shhh… its going to be alright Draco its over we're safe"

"but how can I ever live with my self *sob* after *sob* what i… i.. did . to you.." Draco managed to finally splutter out through numerous sobs.

"you did what you had to do but that I don't care about." I pulled Draco out at arms length and spoke directly to him holding his chin up so that he had to keep eye contact.

"You mister, you saved my life in more ways than one. You are the most amazing person I know and don't you forget that!"

Draco stopped crying as I said this.

"you are my life. I want to hold your hand, laugh at your jokes, walk by your side. Love you, snuggle on the couch look into your eyes talk about whatever and kiss you every single day. You Draco are my world and nothing will ever stop that."

And at that moment Draco leaned forward holding my face within his hands and took me into a deep embrace. The world vanished and it was just he and I. He soft silky lips brushing against mine with the salty taste of his tears on my tongue we broke apart foreheads against each other and he whispered to me.

"Harry James Potter you are my past present and future I'm just so sorry it took us so long to work it out"


End file.
